Forum:Featured Article Nominations
I think we finally have enough articles to have our Featured Article be nominated, the current one was really the only article of the four articles in this wiki that looked the best put together. At another wikia I noticed the mess Featured Article nominations make and how hard it was to determine who voted for what and who voted against what so I made an infobox to clear that up. I brought this infobox over here and it can be viewed here. Usage of it is simple, see the example for help and for any questions post so here. Begin nominations, nominations end and are finalized the day before the last day of the current month. :So we voted somewhere on how often featured articles would run then? Personally I think we're a little short on well-rounded ones. Did I miss the discussion somewhere of frequency?--Kodia 17:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah I figured we could wait until October's was up before we decide how long it stays up, do you think we should decide a time amount first instead? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I think personally it's more complicated than just figuring out a length of appearance time, but maybe other people disagree. I don't think we have near enough articles to consider featured articles at this point. I also think there should be some ground rules on nominations in general. For example, I think a person should only make one nomination at one time (my personal opinion is 1 until that nomination is resolved). In fact, I think there are a lot more issues that have to be resolved in general but maybe until we get more regular editors at the wiki, we should consider having a "Have you read this?" choice instead, until we reach some sort of minimum number of editors and good article nominations.--Kodia 22:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, well if you think we should wait more, then we can wait more, sure. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I think we should plan for growth. ;)--Kodia 01:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::xD What do you think we should do then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Truth be told, what I'd like to do is multi-faceted. To speed things up, we could definitely start with the Warehouse article as our first article of note and perhaps keep that up while we work through the rest of the planning. I'd like to set up a policy for nominations and their acceptance. I could put up a strawman policy in the policy discussion area to start us out if that would help. --Kodia 03:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Change the Featured Article to the Warehouse and set up rules for FA nominations? Yea that should work fine, sure. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll set that up today and get the proposal started after I get a little more sleep.--Kodia 12:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) A proposed policy for featured article nominations has been drafted and is now open for discussion. I suggest further discussion be moved to that proposed policy's talk page--Kodia 16:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) A proposed guideline for feature article acceptance criteria has been drafted and is now open for discussion as well.--Kodia 16:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The policy has been approved as has the featured article guidelines.--Kodia 22:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC)